Chica Vampiro: ¿ A Quien De Los Dos ?
by VampiBruja Zevie
Summary: Han Pasado 6 meses que los vampiros se fueron de la ciudad. Llega una nueva familia al Barrio ¿ Que Pasa cuando son vampiros ? ¿ Como hizieron para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que son? ¿ Y si uno de ellos empieza a sentir algo por Belinda y otro por Lucia ? ¿ Que pasaran con Mirco y Alejandro ?
1. Chapter 1

Belinda Pov:

Estaba con Alejandro en la puerta de mi casa, como eran las vacaciones, no habia mucha gente, para decir que un vampiro estaba en la zona, me di cuenta que Alejandro estaba muy callado

- Estas bien?- Le pregunte, el me miro a los ojos y me beso

- Voy hacer algo que me duela mucho, pero se que a si estaras a salvo- Yo lo mire extraña- Belinda tu sabes que te quiero

- Si- Le dije y el me agarro las manos

- Pero creo que lo mejor es que terminemos- Cuando dijo eso, fue como si me hubiera caido un balde de agua fria

- Que?- Le dije, senti ganas de llorar

- Beli, es lo mejor, en cualquier momento terminan las vacaciones y no nos vamos a poder vernos- mientras el me decia eso recordaba a lo que siempre decia mi madre, Ningun hombre merece nuestras lagrimas

- Esta bien- le dije, el me miro extrañado yo le saque las manos y me meti a mi casa, subi rapidamente las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, por la ventana vi como Alejandro se iba al mundo vampiro, no aguante mas y empeze a llorar, aunque trataba de pensar en lo que me decia mi madre, no podia mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, estaba rota por dentro, me meti en mi cama decidi dormir, no queria que nadie me moleste

Alejandro Pov:

Después que Belinda entro a su casa, yo me fui al mundo vampiro, cuando llegue vi que Max y Daisy estaban caminando contentos de la mano

- Estas bien?- Me pregunto Daisy

- Si- le dije, Max me miro extrañado- Termine con Belinda

- ¿ Porque ?- Me pregunto enojado

- Porque Belinda y yo no podemos estar juntos,- Dije sin ganas - Ella esta en el mundo humano y yo en el mundo vampiro

- Solamente por eso?- Pregunto Daisy

- A parte no vamos a volver en mucho tiempo y Belinda no me puede esperar todo ese tiempo, así que decidi que lo mejor era terminar - le dije triste Max me palmeo el hombro y yo me fui al bar de Dracula

¿ Que les parece? ¿ La sigo?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios. Pertenecen a Chica Vampiro, solo la familia Korzov me pertenece

Samara Korzov: Es la esposa de Chad. Una madre devota , protege mucho a sus hijos , es la primera persona que descubre que a Paul y Auguste le atraen Belinda y Lucia Su poder es : mover cosas con la mente

Chad Korzov: Es abogado exitoso, en el mundo humano como en el mundo vampiro. Ama mucho a sus hijos y a su esposa. Siente celos cuando su esposa pasa tiempo con Alvaro. Por la culpa de su celos termina mordiendo a Lynette. Su poder es: controla los elementos

Paul Korzov: El mellizo de Auguste. Son muy unidos. Apenas conoce a Lucia siente una atraccion por ella, pero despues se da cuenta que Lucia ama a Mirco. Su poder es: Transportarse a cualquier lugar

Auguste Korzov : Mellizo de Paul. Se enamora completamente de Belinda, tratara de que el sienta lo mismo por el. Lograra confundir sus sentimientos. Su poder es: Sentir las emociones de los humanos y vampiros

Emilse Korzov: Una chica vampira de 13 años. Se hace amiga de Belinda, porque quiere que salga con su hermano, tratara de que Alejandro se fije en ella, pero despues se da cuenta que Alejandro ama a Belinda. Su poder es: Hacer pasar a vampiros por humanos y a humanos por vampiros

* * *

Belinda Pov:

Despues de haber estado un rato en la cama decidi darme un baño, me cambie y baje a la cocina, en eso tocan el timbre , fui abrir y vi que era Lucia, cuando entro ella me abrazo

- ¿ Como estas ?- Me pregunto preocupada

- maso, pero trato de no prestarle atencion - En eso vimos por la ventana un camion de mudanza

- y Eso ?- Pregunto Lucia

- Se deben estar mudando -

- Vamos a conocerlos - Me agarro de la mano y salimos de mi casa, cuando estabamos cruzando vimos a una mujer y un hombre de unos 40 años y 2 chicos y una chica

- Necesitan algo ?- Pregunto la mujer

- Hola mi nombre es Belinda y ella es Lucia, y les queriamos dar la bienvenida -

- Mucho gusto , mi nombre es Samara, el es mi esposo Chad y mis hijos Auguste, Paul y Emilse - veo que uno de sus hijos me mira y me sonrie

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, ella esta al fente -

- Lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo el padre , Lucia me agarro la mano y fuimos a mi casa

- Que lindos que son - Dijo Lucia

- Si, son muy lindos -

- Uno de ellos te miraba fijo - Me dijo Lucia

- y el otro te miraba a vos - Le dije

Auguste Pov:

Despues de que esas chicas se fueron metimos todas las cosas en la casa , mi hermana Emilse cierra los ojos y nuestras pieles vuelven a ser blancas como la cal y volvemos a ser inmortales

- A ordenar - Dijo mi madre y empezo a mover las cosas con la mente, Mi hermano Paul nos agarra de la mano a mi y a Emilse y nos transporta a cada uno donde es su habitacion, tenia que admitirlo esa chica me habia desconcertado, estaba triste por algo pero no sabia porque, Iba averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, pero primero me ganara su confianza


End file.
